Una cita más
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Ir de la mano con tu mejor amiga mientras comen helado, ir a un parque y experimentar algo nuevo con ella y como siempre te pagan con una paliza Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Candy como Annie estaban en un puesto de helado ya que ambas querían comprar uno, la pelinegra estaba demasiado pensativa ante el sabor que iba a escoger mientras la rubia pecosa como siempre estaba saltando de alegría por no decir que estaba muy emocionada por la ocasión mientras se acercaba como una niña pequeña.

-Creo que quiero un helado de limón, por favor

-Y a mí uno de fresa, por favor- Exclamó la pecosa mientras alzaba y agitaba las manos hasta que les dieron sus respectivos helados y después de pagar decidieron ir en junta pero como buenas amigas estaban yendo aferradas de la mano, bastante igual como diferente cuando eran amigas como novias

-Annie, dame un bocado tuyo- Decía la pecosa mientras se acercaba con algo de apego a su amiga, quería saber que tal bien sabría el helado de su amiga

-Claro, pero vamos a comer al parque- Le respondió, a veces cuando se trataba de compartir comida Candy se pasaba de muy pasota con ella hasta en una ocasión se devoró todo su helado.

Ambas como lo acordaron se fueron a un parque cercano para sentarse en un banquillo mientras el lugar era una especie de parque con espacio jardín verde y hasta un puente de agua. Las dos chicas empezaron a hablar de cosas de la escuela sobretodo Candy que decía que a veces se sentía agotada y aburrida en las clases aunque intentaba matarse el tiempo en algunas otras aunque por suerte tenía sea a Stear o Patty para que le pasaran las materias.

Finalmente luego de la conversación dio por terminada la conversación mientras decía como intentando librarse de tanto parloteo

-Bien, ya he tenido suficiente de estas cosas aburridas, vamos a comerciar- La pelinegra quedó sin habla cuando intercambiaron por un minuto su helado y luego se devolvieron el alimento donde Annie se llevó la decepción cuando vio que su amado helado de limón ya estaba devorado, como siempre la pecosa ojiverde comió de más mientras Candy estaba algo pensativa ya que a pesar de que el helado era limón tenía una similitud sin embargo, básicamente sabía igual que el suyo.

Se llevó una mano en la boca hasta pensar en algo, si de hecho se le ocurrió en…

-Hey Annie, ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien antes?- La mencionada quedó sin habla mientras la pecosa seguía mirando el cielo mientras pensaba en todo principio de una relación- ¿Tú sabes besar? Ya sabes eso con alguien que realmente amas, un tipo serio de besos

La ojiazul siguió en silencio hasta que dirigió la mirada hacia la fuente de agua

-Aún no…- Respondió la pelinegra mientras miraba esa puente con el agua saliendo a chorros y ahora dirigió su mirada hacia la pecosa

-¿Qué hay de ti, Akane?

-Yo tampoco- Respondió la pecosa mientras seguía mirando al cielo, fue ahí cuando miró una nube en forma de corazón y en menos de nada se le prendió el bombillo, era hora de experimentar algo nuevo con su amiga quién en unos cuántos minutos iba a dejar de serlo

-¿Quieres probar?- Preguntó mientras sonreía tiernamente aunque Annie se llevó el susto cuando el sonrojo se impregnó en todo su rostro hasta que se apartó pero Candy trató de tranquilizar y en cómo darle los ánimos suficientes

-Oh vamos Annie, no está tan mal- La mencionada hizo un puchero de enojo a lo cual la pecosa decidió pensar en algún nuevo concepto para su relación

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si en lugar de "Besar" simplemente lo llamamos intercambio de comida?- La pecosa decidió lamer un poco su helado mientras la pelinegra era tomada por sorpresa, sus mejillas ardían al sentir el tacto de la pecosa mientras esos verdes le clavaban la mirada en sus azules, esos esmeraldas estaban más vivos que nunca y la hacían ilusionar, aferró sus brazos sobre el cuello de la pecosa hasta que conectaron sus labios.

Las bocas se movían lentamente mientras la lengua de la pecosa ordenaba entrar dentro de la boca de la tímida la cual asintió dando comienzo a esa pequeña danza mojada, los minutos conforme pasaban eran como unas horas, como pasar la eternidad en un solo momento, el agua brotando en la puente, el silencio público y el verde pastizal como el de los árboles eran testigos de aquel momento especial entre ambas chicas.

Las dos jóvenes se separaron por medio de un hilo de saliva hasta que trataron de ganar aire y mirándose detalladamente hasta que la pobre Annie de pronto se puso roja y en menos de nada gritó como si un individuo la hubiese acosado

-¡Dios mío, Candy!- Se cubrió su enrojecida cara con las dos manos- ¡Eso fue estúpido y con lengua!

La pecosa se rió levemente hasta que se rascó la nuca, de hecho se pasó con dar un beso francés pero en verdad Annie con su cabello largo como liso junto a sus ojos azules era como ver a una linda diosa ante sus ojos

-Vamos Annie- Abrazó como toda una niña a su amiga con tal de darle ánimos- ¿Recuerdas de qué estaba hablando antes? Lo he hecho de verdad- Sonrió con todos los dientes con brillantez sin saber que eso fue el detonante para que la pelinegra crujiera los nudillos para darle la paliza de su vida

-Hehehe, ¡Justo ahora contigo Annie!

-¡Annie eres una sinvergüenza! – Gritó Annie que ya estaba con los ojos ahora rojos mientras un aura morada iluminaba su cuerpo, la pobre Candy estaba con cara de WTF al ver que no fue muy buena idea darle un beso mojado hasta que de pronto la cámara ahora cambia al cielo mientras de fondo se escuchaba la típica paliza hacia alguien y los lamentos de una chica a manos de otra

-¡Pero si yo quería besarte, ¿Qué te pasa Annie?!- Chilló la pecosa

-¡Te voy a…!

-¡No me pegues! ¡No te pongas así!

En eso se escucharon los sonidos de golpes sobretodo puños

-¡Siempre supe que eras una maldita pervertida! ¡Toma, toma, toma!

-¡AAAH, DUELE, DUELE!- Gritó en medio de un lamento

-Te lo tienes merecido, idiota

-¡Socorro! ¡ANTHONY, TERRY! – Gritó la pobre pero los sonidos de golpes no cesaban nunca


End file.
